ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red and Gold
is the 34th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story "Have you noticed there are two alien warriors protecting Earth?" she asked. "Of course. Our robot will take care of Prisman and Redman." "Don't underestimate them, especially Redman, that guy has killed a lot of kaiju." "But why are you chatting with us?" "We're also interested in taking over this planet," he said. "Then find another one," they replied coldly. "Come on, we came here first and we've been plotting for so long, at least respect us. But how about we work together, if we suceeded in destroying Prisman and Redman, we'll claim some of the planet. We don't need a lot, half would be enough." "One sixteenth." "One quarter." "One eight." "Settled!" ---- "You are not going out there," Yoshika replied firmly, "not until Redman leaves." "Why?" "You'll die!" "Prisman might be the one dying if we don't go! And the city!" Taiki exclaimed suddenly, "I've detected a signal coming from a spacecraft which just landed on the moon. Some satellites have recorded it too." "Ah, more invaders, surely now we should get out there!" "But look at Gyeron's footage!" Gudon pointed with his whip. Prisman summoned the box of capsule kaiju from his bracelet. He took out Staron's capsule and held it to his colour timer, healing his injuries quickly. With that, prismatic energy recharged him soon. Prisman wanted to use it on Redman, but did not know how he would react to being healed by a kaiju. Redman suddenly stood up again. He harnessed solar energy to recharge himself. The two dragged Razrusheniyesaurus away from some buildings he was about to destroy. An advertisement LED screen on the building suddenly turned grainy and distorted. Three orange beings appeared on the screen, lights on their face glowing as they spoke. "We are the people of Planet Mid. In a short moment our machine shall descend upon your planet. You will be conquered." ---- "Oh, good news never stops coming!" Shugaron threw his hands in the air as he saw the broadcast from the base. "Why didn't I think of this earlier? We can use this as a chance to lure Redman away from Prisman," Zaurus commented, "then we can speak to him." "How?" "We ask the Alien Mid for cooperation, make them think that we want to take over the Earth too. Since they're fighting Razrusheniyesaurus now, we'll get their robot to lure Redman away, then we'll be able to chat with Prisman." "That's easier said than done," Shugaron remarked, "since even our Baltan friend here won't let us get out." "I will. I trust Prisman," Yoshika rebuked, "I just didn't want anyone to leave and be in the presence of Redman." "We have to trick them." After a discussion, Yoshika used her computer to detect the aliens' transmission frequency and established contact. She began speaking to the Alien Mid in their ship. "Who are you who contacts us?" one of the Mids asked. "We're just a group of kaiju and seijin. We see you're trying to take the Earth?" "We're not trying to, we are going to take it. " "Do you need some advice? Like... Have you noticed there are two alien warriors protecting Earth?" After informing the Mids about the presence of Redman and Prisman, they replied that their robot would take care of them. Shugaron took over and suggested working with the Alien Mid in their world-conquering plan. He could not help but bargain with them about how much of the planet he would get if they succeeded in their plan, even though he was making everything up in the first place. "Now, we have a plan that we think will probably work out. 99.999%." "We already have a plan. Our robot, Sphinga." "That's not a plan if you're just gonna use a strong machine to beat them. I mean...they can be pretty crafty, those alien fighters. So, you are totally going to follow what we have to say." "No. Your experience seems very low--" "Redman and Prisman are now fighting a dinosaur dude. If you launch the robot into the fight now to join the fray, the dino might attack you and stuff might get messed up. So I strongly suggest you move the robot there for a few seconds and challenge them, then make a run for it. Redman and Prisman will probably split up to battle both enemies. They'll lose their team advantage. You guys destroy Redman and we'll deal with the Prismatic Guy." "Our machine is powerful enough to eliminate them both." "Ok. Whatever. Do that and it will blow up within minutes of battle." "You know, their idea seems feasible," another Alien Mid interjected, persuading his comrades. ---- Razrusheniyesaurus nudged Prisman and Redman away, using his tail to whip them. He then launched a magma stream to knock the heroes off their feet. Suddenly, the sky rumbled as an object shot through the atmosphere. A mecha landed heavily in the city behind Razrusheniyesaurus. He was Sphinga. A beam was fired from the machine's mouth, which Redman blocked with his arms. Sphinga then extended he's arms and struck Redman repeatedly before flying away while the Mids broadcasted a speech mocking Redman. Enraged, Redman flew after it. This left Prisman to deal with the dinosaur alone. Razrusheniyesaurus pounded Prisman to the ground with several punches. Gyeron, seeing this, shot some energy rings which struck the dinosaur from above, confusing him. Prisman then summoned a Prism Sword and slashed at Razrusheniyesaurus, blowing up his largest horn. Razrusheniyesaurus stood momentarily stunned, allowing Prisman to deal several kicks to him. The prismatic Ultra turned his attention to Gyeron overhead and gave him a thumbs up despite not knowing who that was. However, Yoshika was less than pleased at what Gyeron had done, drawing attention to himself. She ordered him to return to the base immediately. Redman caught up with Sphinga and put him in a headlock in midair. The robot swung his extendable arms about in the struggle, hitting Redman. The two crashed landed in the Sagami Lake. The robot stood up and bludgeoned Redman with its giant claws. Redman whipped out a Red Knife and slahsed off one of them in rage. The cut-off part hovered above the water and flew at the red alien, prompting him to bash it to pieces with the knife. Sphinga's damaged arm opened up to reveal a gatling gun which fired upon the red alien. He then launched a bright beam from his mouth, knocking Redman into the lake. The two wrestled in the water, but Redman was seemingly no match for his metallic opponent. ---- Meanwhile, Razrusheniyesaurus got weaker and weaker with each punch Prisman dealt to him. Finally, the Ultra rushed forward, turning into Orange Mode as he did so. He grappled Razrusheniyesaurus tightly, summoning flames around his whole body, scorching the dinosaur with the Orange Dynamite. The kaiju combusted from the inside, engulfing both in a massive explosion which fried everything nearby. Prisman turned back to human size due to extreme energy shortage. He scampered back to Yoshika's Cafe for a rest. A potato sack descended upon him, trapping him before dragging him somewhere. ---- Redman piereced a Red Arrow into Sphinga's gattling gun, disabling it. Sphinga used several mouth beams against the alien before sending him into the water with his big claw. Redman grappled the robot underwater, lifting it into the air as it struggled. He then flung it back into the lake with a thunderous shout, "Red Fall!" Redman approached, eager to put an end to the machine, but it blasted into the air with its thrusters, knocking him back. ---- "I knew there was something weird about that guy, though I didn't expect something so horrific. I'm really sorry about what happened to you," Prisman sighed after hearing Yoshika's story. "Yeah that guy is basically a serial killer, which explains the safety precautions taken by us, that is, the potato sack. In case you discover how to get into this base and Redman makes you lead him to us..." Shugaron explain before Gudon wrapped his whips around his mouth for revealing too much information. Turning to the various screens around the base, Prisman realised that Sphinga had landed back in the city, followed by Redman. As a storm started to brew, Redman's power decreased to dangerous levels, with the robot continuing to torment him. "I've got to go assist him," Prisman announced. Appalled, Yoshika exclaimed, "You're still going to help that killer?!" "I'm not helping him specifically, just trying to stop Sphinga." "Please, you have to stay away from Redman. In fact, kill him if you can!" "I can't just kill him! I think I have to try to change his mindset." "There is no way he's going to become any better." "I believe that it is more important to deal with the robot at this moment, regardless of all that," Zaurus spoke. "But before you go out," Shugaron informed, "POTATO SACK TIME!" ---- Redman was on the ground, getting strangled by Sphinga. As it started to rain heavily, Redman's energy depleted quickly. He only had half his normal energy under such circumstances. Prisman looked around the robot for an opening, finding a exhaust vent behind its head. He flew in, scrambling past machinery to reach a control room with a glowing interior. The walls were glazed with gold. A pair of Alien Mid fired gold beams from their eyes, which Prisman deflected with a Prismatic Barrier, blowing up machienery in the robot. The remaining alien operating the systems was knocked to the ground by that blast. The other two Mids sent puches and kicks at Prisman, who managed to grapple and fling them away. He deployed a Prism Kick to one, who crashed into the other and exploded. Prisman then ran the the remaining one, ready to destory him, but the alien begged him to spare his life. The robot rumbled as it received a punch from Redman, causing the electric tech to burst into sparks. Redman then kicked and pierced Sphinga, reducing it to a wreckage. Finally, he unleased a Red Thunder which set the whole machine on fire. Swiftly, Prisman pulled the Alien Mid out of the flames, allowing him to leave. He entered an escape pod within the machine, blasting off as the head of the gravely damaged Sphinga opened. Redman stared as the craft slowly ascended. Prisman flew out of the wreckage, only to witness Redman blasting a Red Laser at the escaping ship, reducing it to ashes in a burst of flames. "This guy...is he really the evil being they speak of?" Trivia *Redman's battle with Sphinga in water is a homage to Ultraseven's fight with King Joe. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes